A Pure Heart's Wish
by AyakaChan
Summary: Bulma is the high servant in Vegeta's castle but falls madly in love with him but...doesn't know she has to marry him! R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A pure heart's wish  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma, a young girl of seventeen was walking through the busy streets of the market place. She was just scanning around looking for what her mother wanted her to get. apples and bread.  
  
Bulma wore a purple dress with slit long sleeves from her shoulders and the dress was tight around her waist and gentle flowed outward towards the bottom. It was made out of a fine soft cloth that he mother bought, other girls were jealous cause they could not afford such things.  
  
Bulma wore her long aqua blue hair down and her blue tail was wrapped around her waist and she carried in her hand a small brown change bag fills with gold and silver coins.  
  
Young saiyan men really found this Bulma quiet attractive but all she did was ignore them, she thought none of them were worth her attention and he mother really pressured her about finding a husband.  
  
Bulma sighed and found a small bag of apples and purchased them. Next she was to find bread when everyone parted in the streets so she got over and looked down the street to see what was going on.  
  
"Make way for Prince Vegeta." Yelled a saiyan guard to those who were still in the way. Why the Prince was outside the palace walls no one was quiet sure but when Bulma saw him she instantly fell in love. His dark eyes, his muscular figure, his black spiky hair, his tan skin, oh he was everything a girl would dream of, yet sadly she was nothing compared to him. She's never seen the prince before, only heard stories on how he was ruthless and cruel with no heart, but hey why does that matter, he's gorgeous!  
  
Some saiyan guards had to hold some young girls back from Vegeta. They were screaming, "WE LOVE YOU!" and stuff like that.  
  
Vegeta turned when he noticed something of an odd color. He was staring darkly at Bulma. All he saw was a blue saiyan, not the fact that she was pretty at all. He gave her a disgusted look and walked on, Bulma felt enraged! But there was nothing she could do but couldn't help she was in love.  
  
Not just the love because they are cute and stuff, but she felt like she would die without him in her life. But her opinion meant nothing, plenty of girls said they loved him but had boyfriends. Bulma would fight to her death for Vegeta.  
  
After returning home from the market place Bulma gave her mother the things she asked for. "Now dear have you been working on your voice lessons?" her mother asked sweetly while washing the apples in the sink.  
  
"Mom I don't need to, my voice is already beautiful and I make everyone jealous already!" Bulma grinned. Well Bulma did have a powerful singing voice that was so pure and innocently that made birds whistle along with her.  
  
"Oh and Bulma I hope you don't mind but the King and Queen were in search of a high servant and I told them of you." Her mother said calmly and Bulma marched into the room. "What? I don't want to be some high servant thing or whatever!" Bulma pouted and stomped her feet. "Now come now girl you're seventeen not seven, you could use this opportunity, all your doing is delivering dinners and things to the king, queen, and prince. They wanted someone with looks and who always smiles so I told them of you up plus you'll be bringing in money." Her mother smiled.  
  
"But there's a catch right mom?" Bulma rolled her eyes and her mother turned off the water. "Bulma, you're going to be living there for a while now." Her mother said sadly, and clasped onto Bulma's arms, "But it's going to be good for all of us because your father is becoming a older man and can't work forever and this job of yours will help all of us." Her mother said almost about to cry.  
  
Bulma understood everything, "Ok I'll do it mom, for you and dad, now when do I start?"  
  
"You start tomorrow and they gave me the gowns you must wear and you start off by wearing the royal blue colored one." Her mother pointed out, the gowns were hanging up on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh mom these gowns are gorgeous!" Bulma screamed and touched the real silk feel. "Pack up Bulma and make sure you don't forget anything you may need, well the palace will provide you with the necessities but just bring personal valuables with you ok?" Bulma's mother hugged her then she disappeared upstairs to pack. 


	2. Chapter 2

A pure heart's wish  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow............." Bulma looked up at the tall silver palace. She was standing in the middle of the street with her belongings while everyone seemed to pass by her like she was thin air.  
  
"Well here I go!" Bulma said and walked up to the gates and the armed guards stopped her. "Name!" One of them shouted. "Bulma" she calmly said and they checked their lists that they seemed to hold.  
  
"You may pass." The other guard said and opened the palace gates. Bulma was becoming even more nervous by the second. She them felt someone tugging on her bag. "What are you doing?" she asked, "We will take your luggage to your room, you are needed in the garden, the Queen wants to meet you and see if you are up to her standards." The guard responded and Bulma mouthed an "oh" to him and walked on in.  
  
She looked left and right and awed in wonder at how beautiful the scenery was. Water fountains with giant statues, flowers, trees, and she spotted the garden and noticed someone with servants sitting in the gazebo. Bulma walked over and the Queen saw her walking her way.  
  
"Welcome child." She politely said and grinned. Bulma curtsied, "I'm honored to be here your highness." Bulma stood up and the Queen looked at her. "Such an odd color you are, never seen such beauty in a woman so young." Bulma blushed, "Tell me a little about yourself." The Queen had her sit beside her.  
  
"Well I'm very helpful around my own home and I'm willing to do anything at any task, I'm outgoing, curious and I stand up for myself at any cost." Bulma said proudly and the Queen said nothing for the moment.  
  
"Do you sing?" The queen asked. "Well yes, very beautifully not to be rude or anything." The Queen could see in Bulma's eyes she was no fake and so pure of heart, the others she's had only wanted riches and to marry her son. "Don't you take pride into your looks?" The Queen questioned her, "No your highness I truly don't, I'm not that sort of young woman." Bulma said with a confused look expressed on her face.  
  
"Well Bulma my servant will show you to your room and she'll tell you what you must to for tonight's dinner, don't worry, you'll be fine." The queen said and walked into the palace.  
  
"Hello Bulma, shall I escort you to your room?" The short hair blonde asked. "Yes, and may I ask for your name?" Bulma asked smiling, "My name is Eighteen." Eighteen said with a weird look, "Well it's nice to meet you Eighteen." None of the high servants has ever talked to her yet she felt a calm presence around Bulma. She seemed so pure.  
  
They arrived at Bulma's room and Eighteen unlocked it for her and handed her the door key. Bulma gasped, the room was outstanding! There was a queen size bed, a gigantic bathroom with a jet powered bath tub, and a romantic view off the balcony which faced the ocean.  
  
"Ok now you must change into your royal blue dress and I'll teach you how to serve your royalty." Eighteen said while Bulma changed and explained everything.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
"Come now Vegeta I don't want you acting in such a manner!" The King calmly stated while the angered Prince paced back and forth.  
  
"I don't see why you and mother are trying to get me to marry! Every high servant has been a bitch and not to mention ugly!" Vegeta roared and his father rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lets go to dinner, we don't want to keep your mother waiting without our company." King Vegeta said and the prince grunted and followed behind him.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
"Now remember, stand up straight, walk with good posture and carry the tray in front of you which will be the King's meal and other servants will be following behind with the other's meals." Eighteen quoted and Bulma nodded her head.  
  
Eighteen peered around the corner to make sure everyone was there and the Prince and King were just taking their seats. "Ok, here's the tray and good luck dear." Eighteen gave her a light push and Bulma emerged into the room walking with grace.  
  
Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye and prevented his jaw from dropping. "Oh my Kami what a gorgeous beauty this high servant is!" Vegeta yelled in his mind. Yet he felt like he's seen her before, her color, it seemed so odd yet attractive.  
  
Bulma stood on the right side of the King which was the side Vegeta was on as well and she curtseyed and set the tray before him, "I hope you enjoy everything your majesty." Bulma said and smiled and stepped off to the side and waited for further commands. "Her scent is beautiful and yet unknown to me, where has this woman been all this time?" Vegeta pondered and ate his salad.  
  
During the course of their meal the Queen motioned to Bulma's attention, "Bulma, be ever so kind and take a seat next to my son." The Queen asked and Bulma did and she was told and sat up straight and looked into the Queen's eyes. "So child what age are you?" The Queen asked while taking a sip of her soup. "I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in the spring." Bulma calmly said, "She has a voice of an angel!" Vegeta thought while eating his steak.  
  
"Do you know why you're here child?" The queen asked with curiosity. "Well I'm here to serve am I not?" Bulma asked with a worried look. That was the first time a high servant has given that answer. Most told the Queen that their families were in dyer need and had high hopes of marriage.  
  
Some maids came in and took the empty trays and The King and Prince got up immediately. "Bulma I would like you to take a walk with me." The King asked and Bulma got up from her chair and the King and her went outside.  
  
Bulma gazed up at the dazzling white stars above her. They seemed so close to her reach that she could play with them in her dainty hands. "Bulma you seem different from those before you and I've never seen a saiyan quiet like you." He stated and kept his glance in front of him.  
  
"Well your highness I do feel honored to be here to serve you." Bulma said, "And why's that?" he grinned and looked back at her, "Your squads have saved us so many times from Freiza, I could never begin to thank you enough, this wonderful place, such a beautiful place wouldn't be this way without you." Bulma smiled, "All the great Kings from the heavens are probably jealous of how great you are." Bulma blurted out and the King stopped. Bulma covered her mouth.  
  
The King chuckled, "Yeah your probably right Bulma." And the two continued walking, "This Bulma sure is a unique one, she seems so much like my wife so long ago and I think this woman should take the thrown with my son." King Vegeta thought and the two walked on.  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

A pure heart's wish  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma awoke to a knock at her bedroom door. She sat up and wondered what time it may be, the sun hasn't risen from its slumber yet!  
  
She slipped out of bed and covered herself up with a white satin robe hanging beside her bed. The knock came again, "I'm coming!" Bulma yelled gently and ran to her door and turned the gigantic knob and Eighteen was there waiting.  
  
"Good morning Bulma, for your own information you are to rise at five each morning and dress in white today to serve the King his morning meal." Eighteen paused herself and walked into the room and helped Bulma with her dress.  
  
"You've showered, have you not?" Eighteen asked while Bulma took off her robe, "Yes from the night before, is that alright?" Bulma questioned and Eighteen nodded and continued Bulma's list for the day.  
  
"You are to walk with the Queen and give her advice in the gardens, serve lunch and walk with the Prince to discuss-"Eighteen saw Bulma's face turn a significant shade of red.  
  
"The Prince? But I'm well you see-"Bulma was cut off  
  
"You like him don't you?" Eighteen teased.  
  
"No! Well sorta, um, yeah, I can't help it and I'm probably not suppose to like him anyway!" Bulma exclaimed and sighed.  
  
"Why do you like him? Looks? Money? Royalty?" Eighteen questioned.  
  
"His eyes are gorgeous and when he smiles its like heaven, I wouldn't care if he was a prince or an outcast, I would run away with him any day." Bulma said dreamily and admired herself in the mirror.  
  
"Just a tip but don't be giddy and cute around him he hates it, be a smart ass, no woman has done that before!" Eighteen laughed and was only kidding but Bulma took her seriously.  
  
"Wow Bulma, you are a natural beauty." Eighteen said and stood subsequently to her and looked in the mirror. "Well you are too Eighteen, how old are you?" Bulma asked and turned around to face her. "I'm nineteen and you really think I'm pretty?" Eighteen reddened.  
  
"Well not to sound weird or anything but you do have a natural beauty to yourself." Bulma smiled and Eighteen reddened more.  
  
"We better get going; we've been talking for awhile now." Eighteen sighed and walked into the hallway and Bulma followed.  
  
The two young girls gossiped all the way to the kitchen and laughed at each others stories and jokes. Bulma finally made a new friend, Eighteen.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
Vegeta sat up suddenly from his slumber and looked around wide eyed. For days now he's been having this dream of this girl with a beautiful, breath taking singing voice, but the sad truth is he doesn't know what she looks like, it's driving his crazy!  
  
In his dream the Kings of the past are telling him that she is his true love. She would sing a heavenly song in the gardens of his palace and Vegeta would run to catch a glimpse of her but it was too late, he awakened.  
  
The Prince got out of bed and servants came in to dress him for his morning meal. Vegeta scowled in the mirror, "Who is that girl?!" he yelled to himself.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
"Now today Bulma you do what you did yesterday and start a nice conversation with the King, who you will be seated next to." Eighteen said and Bulma only nodded.  
  
Eighteen went out into the dining area and greeted the royal family. "Good morning your highness, why what a lovely dress your wearing." Eighteen smiled and the Queen did so as well.  
  
"Why thank you child, is the high servant ready?" she asked while taking her seat along with the Prince and King. "Yes she is, I'll go fetch her." Eighteen said and hurried to the back room and ordered Bulma to go ahead and take the meal out.  
  
"Good morning your majesty, what a lovely day it is today." Bulma said smiling and set the tray down.  
  
Vegeta stared at her but no one noticed. "She is a real beauty and seems so innocent, but she's most likely not the girl in my dreams." Vegeta thought and started to eat.  
  
"So" The King began, "Have you ever considered marriage?" He asked and Bulma looked stunned, "Marriage? Well my mother wants me to but I feel I'm not ready and I haven't found anyone your majesty." Bulma said blankly and the King just blinked.  
  
"Have you ever liked a man before?" the Queen questioned with curiosity on her face, "yes only one person." Bulma blushed. "What do you like about him?" The Queen asked and Bulma was feeling uncomfortable, she was talking about the guy sitting right next to her!  
  
"His eyes are what I feel in love with; he seems, well, different from anyone I've ever met in my life." Bulma said trying not to give it away.  
  
The Queen nodded and continued eating.  
  
Minutes seemed like hours while Bulma sat there in an excruciating silence.  
  
"Bulma you don't seem like you want to have a conversation with us?" The King questioned and Bulma jumped a little, "Sorry your majesty I'm not feeling like myself today." Bulma bowed her head.  
  
"Oh child its just nerves, give it sometime and before you know it we'll be talking for hours on end." The Queen smiled at Bulma and she looked up and smiled back.  
  
"Why what a pretty smile you have child, I wonder if Vegeta has taken any interest in you." The Queen looked over at Vegeta who looked at his mother then Bulma and jolted up from the table lightly blushing and stormed out of the room.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." The King mumbled and continued eating.  
  
Bulma's heart jumped, "The Prince has taken interest in me? Noooo this can't be, can my dreams be coming true?" Bulma's face glowed as she watched the doors close from which the Prince exited, the Queen knew the truth, she could easily read Bulma like a book, Bulma had fallen in love with Vegeta.  
  
"How perfect........" The Queen thought and took a sip of her wine.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
Bulma hummed a heavily tune as she made her way to the gardens but was stopped by Eighteen. "Oh hey Eighteen guess what? The Queen thinks the Prince likes me!" Bulma smiled and Eighteen just stood there, "She tells that to every high servant and Vegeta gets up embarrassed as hell and walks out, yeah I know." Eighteen said coldly. "Well you didn't have to be so cruel about it." Bulma whined, "I'm sorry, but you are due with the Queen for advice." Eighteen said blankly and Bulma made her way past her.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
The Queen was stunned with this advice Bulma has given here. Surely she never actually followed anyone's advice before since she could have thought of that herself but this time was different. Bulma was clever and pure of heart.  
  
"Your highness, a few days ago you asked about my singing, why's that?" Bulma questioned and they continued on they walk.  
  
"Well my son has been having dreams of a girl with a gorgeous singing voice, he's told his advisors and me that the Kings of the past have told him this is his true love." The Queen quoted.  
  
"Well surely this is a princess in his dreams; she's probably out there, waiting for him." Bulma said dreamily and smiled.  
  
"It could be....." The Queen thought for a moment.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I'm sure the woman of his dreams will become a reality someday."  
  
The Queen smiled, this girl really had no idea that every high servant is chosen by the King and Queen to try and wed their son. All the others were to their dislike but they really liked this Bulma. And surely Vegeta does too.  
  
"Why do you think it's a princess?" The Queen asked and Bulma gave her a pitiful look, "Its just like in the fairly tales, a Prince always marries a Princess." Bulma said.  
  
"Was Cinderella a princess?" The Queen quoted and turned away smiling.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to say something but thought about it.  
  
"Guess not." Bulma bowed her head  
  
The Queen laughed, "Let's go inside, this sun is making me weary." 


	4. Chapter 4

A pure heart's wish  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma sat through the entire lunch bored to insanity. No one spoke a word to her yet she thought the Prince was catching glances at her, no her mind had to be playing tricks on her.  
  
Bulma noticed the Prince getting up and Bulma followed him. They left the room and walked down the hall full of windows and enormous paintings of the royal families from the past.  
  
Bulma looked at them all, "So woman what makes you think I'll ever like you?" Vegeta grunted and Bulma looked forward at him. "What makes you think I want you to?" Bulma asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe it, a beautiful servant talking back to him............well at least she as cute.  
  
"Woman, you surprise me." Vegeta smirked and kept on walking. "So where are we going Prince?" Bulma asked too cutely that made Vegeta wrinkled his nose. "Let's go to the bridge, I need to think." Vegeta sighed and Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
While they were walking there Vegeta was thinking of Bulma. Such a gentle fine creature she is, she's everything he's ever hoped for and more! But he's sure she's not the girl from his dreams.  
  
"Am I accidentally in love?" Vegeta thought with the look of horror on his face but softened quickly, "Hell no, I don't know what love feels like anyway." Vegeta convinced himself and before he knew it they were at the bridge.  
  
He stood at the peak of the tall bridge and thought of the one thing on his mind, Bulma.  
  
Every time he looked at her, thought of her, saw her she took over him. He wants to smile every time he sees her but holds it back. "She probably doesn't like me anyway." That thought made his heart feel sore. "Prince may I ask what you are thinking?" Bulma asked standing next to him.  
  
"None of your business servant." Vegeta said blankly and Bulma just looked out onto the lake. "Wow what a wonderful view, I've never seen anything like it." Bulma smiled and noticed Vegeta looking at her, "Well what do you see where you live?" Vegeta asked, "Well I see only homes, never a sight like this because usually I roam the market place and mostly stay indoors to do chores for my mother." Bulma said and looked away. Vegeta didn't say a word.  
  
"Prince, I feel so calm being with you, your energy seems relaxed, I like it." Bulma said and closed her eyes. Vegeta didn't know what to say but he was feeling nervous around her, oh how he wanted to kiss her.  
  
"Prince, have you ever loved someone before?" Bulma asked and opened her eyes. "No" was all he said  
  
"Me either, but I wish I did then I would be happy." Bulma sighed lying to Vegeta. She couldn't blurt out her feelings for him that would make matters worse!  
  
"I'm going, good day servant." Vegeta said and Bulma curtsied, "Good bye Prince." Bulma smiled at him and walked into the castle. Vegeta went to his room to think of his dreams.  
  
"So how did it go?" Eighteen asked and wanted every detail, "Wonderful! Even though he doesn't like me too much it was just enough for me." Bulma sighed. "I think he loves me." Bulma said and twirled around giggling but Eighteen's happiness turned to anger, "No he doesn't" She said and instantly got Bulma's attention.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, "The Prince has no emotions or feelings he wouldn't love someone if he life depended on it." Eighteen said with hate in her voice and Bulma was on the verge of tears. "Leave me alone!" Bulma yelled and ran to the gardens.  
  
Bulma thought of what it would be like to be in Vegeta's arms, to be at his side, to be his. To have Vegeta for the taken. Bulma giggled and laid in the flowers and watched the cotton like clouds float above her head. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well when should we tell her?" The King was becoming angry with his wife, "When the two fall in love, I already know she likes Vegeta but has no clue she's suppose to marry him and she gives him great respect." The Queen smiled, "She reminds me of me when I was her age as high servant looking at you and I didn't even know until your mother told me."  
  
King Vegeta smiled, "Yeah, you are such a fine woman, a rare gem indeed." He held her in his arms.  
  
"I want our son to fall in love with her and I would like her to think she's just an ordinary servant around here." The King whispered, "But do you think our son will fall in love." The Queen asked and looked into his eyes, "She's a beautiful girl and I know for a fact our son finds her quiet attractive." The King grinned.  
  
Hey Ayaka Chan here! I've been lazy and had no ideas for this chapter but finally an idea came to me! Lol the next chapter might not be for some time, gotta think and write down ideas and make each chapter awesome! Till then, I'm out! 


	5. Chapter 5

A pure heart's wish  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ayaka's Notes: A new character is gonna make an entrance  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
"Now son lets be reasonable!" The King yelled while Vegeta continued to trash his room. "Father I don't want to get married!!" Vegeta whined as if he were a toddler. "Boy do you have any interest in Bulma or not?" King Vegeta asked sternly and Vegeta just frozen in his father's glare.  
  
"Well I um you see uhh-"Vegeta mumbled nervously not able to find words, "Oh so you do like her, don't you Vegeta?" His father smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta turned a light shade of red. "yes" he mumbled, "What was that Vegeta? I can't hear you?" The king teased causing the Prince to turn a brighter shade of red, "YES OK! I LIKE HER!" He yelled and sat down on his bed, turning away in embarrassment.  
  
"See, it wasn't that bad now was it?" The King asked and Vegeta huffed, deciding to go out to his balcony to get some fresh air and to be away from his nagging father. He looked down below and there lay Bulma in the garden, so peaceful, what a wonderful creature she is...........  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The King whispered to Vegeta and the Prince turned around, "WILL YOU BACK OFF!"  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
Hours later Eighteen and Bulma were in Bulma's chamber getting her ready for dinner. "Eighteen?" Bulma asked while Eighteen fluffed Bulma's dress, "Why did you become so angry with me earlier today?" Bulma turned around and Eighteen avoided Bulma's glance. "Well.............." Eighteen sat down on the bed, "Bulma your just a servant and I don't want you to be crushed that's all." Eighteen said but that wasn't the whole truth. It was just that Eighteen had seen many girls get torn to bits and turned down by the Saiyan Prince that she didn't want a sweet girl like Bulma to end up broken hearted, since she knew Bulma liked him. Surprisingly Bulma hugged her, "Eighteen, you're a true friend." Bulma smiled.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
"Where is HE?" Vegeta yelled while pacing back and forth. "I have no clue now pipe down!" The King said calmly, while looking out onto his kingdom. "Hey Geta!" A boy about Vegeta's age said, with black eyes, tan skin and spiky hair that went in every direction possible. "Kakarot you're late............again." The Prince smirked. "I'm so sorry, it's just the wife and kid at home sometimes keep me from coming." Kakarot smiled.  
  
"Oh and thanks Geta for inviting me, it's been awhile since we've hung out." Kakarot said coolly and Vegeta fell over anime style. "Fool of course we haven't seen each other! It's been three years!" Vegeta yelled and Goku patted his hair, "Just calm down shorty." Kakarot laughed.  
  
Only Vegeta could stand this guy. Him and Kakarot have been friends since the day they were born but Kakarot's been busy with his family that they haven't been able to keep in touch.  
  
"Now where's this high servant? Do you like her? Is she hot? What kind of icecream does she like?" Kakarot asked in excitement while jumping around.  
  
(lol for those who read "Love will find a way" that was for you......icecream joke)  
  
"Fool be quiet your annoying voice echoes through out the castle and I don't want her to know yet!" Vegeta yelled and turned his back to him.  
  
Kakarot had a calm yet sad look on his face, "Well I'm sorry Vegeta......why not?"  
  
"Because, I want her to like me for me and fall in love with me, not knowing she has to marry me." Vegeta said and held back his breath.  
  
"Oh I get it, but it has nothing to do with icecream?" Kakarot exclaimed and Vegeta, yet again, fell over anime style.  
  
"Prince Vegeta? Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked, "yes I'm just fine now leave me al-"Vegeta realized who it was and immediately got up, "Prince, shall I take you to the dining chamber?" Bulma asked and Vegeta's heart pumped faster.  
  
She was truly beautiful, her hair was a light shade of blue, curled slightly and went down her back, the gorgeous white dress that showed all her curves really made him want to drool.  
  
"Psst Vegeta, your drooling." Kakarot whispered kind of loud and Bulma giggled while Vegeta while wiped it on his glove.  
  
"Shall we?" Vegeta smirked and Bulma lead the way and Vegeta just watched her hips sway back and forth, oh where has she been all his life?  
  
"In that town right over there Vegeta." Kakarot pointed out the window and Vegeta looked at him confused, "Oh did I mention, I can read minds! And man you sure are hor-"Vegeta hit him in the arm, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3   
  
Silence.................nothing but silence, all you could hear were the clicks of knives and forks on the plates as everyone ate. Kakarot exchanges glances with Bulma and she just smiled, causing Vegeta to notice and out of no where he seemed.......jealous......  
  
His friend was looking at what is suppose to be his future bride and yet he seemed jealous. Vegeta never showed his feelings but being around Bulma made his soft side somehow emerge from his cold heart. In fact whenever he was in her presence she made his heart warm up inside, could it be love?  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his trance when Kakarot elbowed him in the side, "Vegeta, are you ok? You look like a deer in front of headlights!" Kakarot chuckled and so did Bulma.  
  
"Bulma?" The Queen asked and Bulma turned her attention over to her, "Coming up soon in the kingdom's annual ball and I would like you to attend." The Queen smiled noticing the shock on Bulma's face.  
  
THE BALL? Bulma thought, ever since she was a little girl she's dreamed of attending the ball! This was a dream come true!  
  
"You will be going with Prince Vegeta, I'll have someone in your room tonight to take your measurements for your dress I picked out." The Queen smiled but noticed a confused look on Bulma's face, "Not to be rude your highness but aren't I just a servant?" she asked with innocence.  
  
"You maybe but your above all the rest and considered half royalty my dear." After saying that Bulma almost fell out of her chair, did she hear her right? ROYALTY??  
  
"Mother!" Everyone was silent and looked at a frustrated Vegeta, "Now mother I don't want to go with this pathetic woman she's so-"Vegeta noticed the woman's stare, oh how wonderful she looked right now........  
  
"Son are you alright?" The Queen asked, "Of course I'm fine what ever do you mean?" The Prince grunted, "Well by the way you were staring at Bulma it was just confusing that's all." The Queen smiled and Vegeta just wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Vegeta acts like he's a child." Bulma thought...........or at least thought she thought it.........instead she said it out loud!  
  
"Dear, what was that?" The Queen asked shocked  
  
"SERVANT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME!" The Prince yelled and Bulma looked frightened.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean it!" Bulma said weakly and felt tears come to her eyes. Vegeta saw her like this and for some reason felt a twitch in his heart. He just got up and walked out.  
  
"I'm so sorry your majesty." Bulma whimpered and the Queen patted her shoulder, "It's alright, I was just shocked someone was brave enough to admit it." The Queen excused herself and ordered Bulma back to her room.  
  
As Bulma walked to her room quietly, she noticed how dark the halls were, we'll somewhat but the only things that lit them were fire torches mounted to the wall. She thought to herself and the deeper she walked the more frightened she became, with each step she felt someone watching her............  
  
She started humming the melody from the song she began to make up. It seemed calming and made her think less of the darkness that swallowed her. Slowly she started whispering the words and soon started singing quietly, oh how her voice seemed to sooth the darkness around her.  
  
She thought of her love for Vegeta, oh how wonderful it would be to have him by her side.  
  
"I dream I'm dancing with you, until we lose control, I dream your loving me, with all your heart and soul...."  
  
Vegeta was lying on his bed looked out through his skylight at all the moons that orbit his planet. He couldn't help but feel sorry for lashing out at Bulma, he felt so confused, so shy around her and felt his face burn whenever she was around, what's going on?! He even had the urge to kiss her! Is this was love feels like? He pondered the thought when he heard a sound, it seemed soothing.....  
  
He listened to it and the realized it was getting louder. He opened his eyes and looked around wondering where this sound was coming from...........the hallway.....  
  
He got up and hid in the darkness of his room and listened..........it wasn't just a sound it was a voice! A beautiful one at that.......so peaceful.....  
  
"I want to tell you all the secrets I keep, how I get with you when the world's asleep, every night I pray there will be a way, to make it last forever." Bulma sang to herself and spoke of her love for Vegeta.  
  
Oh how deep down she knew Vegeta was a kind caring person, just too arrogant to show it was all.  
  
Vegeta was taken back, it was Bulma, her voice was heavenly like. He's never heard anything like it before. But who was she singing about?  
  
He knew she was the one from his dream, he knew she was the one, now he had to get her to fall in love with him. Vegeta sighed, "That might take awhile." He whispered when Bulma stopped and looked back, what was that?  
  
"I-Is someone there?" Bulma asked out of fright. She froze when she felt someone walking towards her.  
  
She couldn't see him but it was Vegeta, he knew she couldn't see him but he wanted to kiss her without knowing it was him. He didn't know why but that's just the way he wanted it.  
  
He brought her into his embrace and surprisingly Bulma felt a little comfortable, he lifted her chin to him and kissed her softly and it seemed to last forever.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Bulma yelled inside of her mind, a man you have no idea who is it is KISSING YOU! Bulma broke away and ran down the hall to her room.  
  
Vegeta just stood there grinning, for a cruel prince he is, he sure has a soft side for this maiden who he knew somewhere in her heart, had feelings for him as well.  
  
He turned back and closed his bedroom doors for the night.  
  
Bulma slammed her doors shut and fell onto her bed breathing deeply. She felt so confused, one minute she was singing about her love for Vegeta and the next someone she doesn't know was kissing her!  
  
"Oh but the kiss was..........wonderful......."Bulma whispered and closed her sleepy eyes.  
  
"What kiss?" Bulma heard when the lights flicked on. Bulma sat up and had a hard time letting her eyes adjust to the bright light.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt anything but I'm here to take your measurements dear." The little maid said and Bulma stood up and striped into her bra and panties just like she asked and they took measurements.  
  
"Wow miss you sure have outstanding measurements, everything is so perfect, oh I can't wait to start making your lovely dress!" She squealed and Bulma smiled, while changing into her night gown.  
  
"Sweet dreams." The maid said and clicked off the light.  
  
Bulma crawled into bed and got under her covers and let out a big sigh. "Oh Vegeta, I love you." Bulma whispered and drifted off to sleep.......... 


	6. Chapter 6

A Pure Heart's Wish  
  
Chapter 6

A week has past and Bulma was still dumbfounded on who had kissed her. She was busy helping putting the ball together, like helping getting the right food ordered, music, lights, etc. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when a couple of maids came up to her with the dress for the ball.  
  
IT WAS GOREGOUS!!  
  
It was a bell shaped dress in white, very low cut, sleeveless, a beautiful white flower design that seemed to sparkle in the light, a cute bow in the back with ribbon that fell to the bottom length of her dress.  
  
"Oh my, I don't know what to say!" Bulma felt so light headed at the moment, "Oh miss it was pleasure making this for you, it was worth it." The maid smiled and so did Bulma, "We'll be taking the dress to your room miss, good day." The maid said and walked out of the hall.  
  
"Ok let's see now where was I......." Bulma looked around, "Oh Bulma, I'm so glad I found you!" Eighteen called out as she ran up to her.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked while moving some strands of hair out of her face, "It's the Queen, she wishes to speak with you at once!" Eighteen huffed, still out of breath from running.  
  
"Oh my, well ok......" Bulma said while walking to the throne room she passed by people who just seemed to stare and her and whisper things that Bulma couldn't make out.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what's going on?" She thought and when she entered the room, the King, Queen and her hot Prince were seated, in silence.  
  
The door behind her shut loudly, causing her to jump a little.  
  
Bulma walked in and bowed, "Your majesty what is it that you may need?" she asked while looking the Queen in the eyes.  
  
"Bulma, I've noticed lately you've taken interest in my son...." She trailed off, noticing the shock in Bulma's eyes and a light flush forming on her cheeks.  
  
The Prince stared at Bulma in shock, how could a beautiful woman even like someone like him? Deep down.......he knew he loved her but his mind told him it meant nothing but how could love mean nothing?  
  
"Bulma its time to know why you are here, you very well know you are called the high servant but to serve is not your purpose, you have been chosen to marry my son and take the place as the future Queen of Vegeta." The Queen smiled.  
  
All those words kept running through Bulma's mind over and over again, she felt like the room was spinning and felt her throat swell up, she couldn't breath....  
  
Bulma took a gasp of air and sat up. She was in her bed, all was silent.......it had been a dream, oh but it felt so real! She looked to her left and saw her dress.........then it couldn't of been a dream....... Could it?  
  
Bulma was so sweaty from the sheets that she got up and decided to walk to her bathroom and take a quick shower. After doing so she walked out of her room and down the dark halls, to get a drink of water in the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta was her future husband? The man she loved more than life itself? But what's heartbreaking is he doesn't love her and is being forced into this marriage. That's what makes her want to break down and cry, she wants to be happy when she is to wed her love, but knowing he doesn't give a damn hurts so much.  
  
Vegeta sat on the floor up against his bed thinking of his future bride, Bulma. He had so many mixed feelings, some say to sweep her off her feet, others say to blast her into oblivion. He grunted, "Maybe I should go take a walk to think things out." He thought and got up and headed down the hall.  
  
After coming out of the kitchen, Bulma stopped at the window that over viewed the entire empire. The moons were so gorgeous tonight and it was a still evening, so everything was perfect...........except for her life. Yet again she thought of what it would be like if Vegeta did love her, thinking that she started whispering words that turned into a song without her knowing.  
  
It's time to tell you of a secret I keep  
  
How I get with you when the world's asleep  
  
I can't wait for the long day to end  
  
Then I can be back in your arms again  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and thought of her love, how her dreams were coming true, even though the love of her life didn't love her, it didn't seem to matter to her at the moment, she just continued to sing without knowing the man in the shadows was watching her once again.........  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
You are by my side  
  
And I can picture us together  
  
Every night I pray there will be a way  
  
And we can make it last forever  
  
I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move  
  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move  
  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
Swear I can really feel it  
  
As Bulma sang on, she opened the window which lead to a glass balcony, almost hidden in a way. She couldn't resistant the starlit evening sky. The man followed and crept out of the door and hid around the dark corner of the balcony.  
  
I don't mind living in a fantasy world  
  
I know how it feels to be a girl  
  
And hear you say the sweetest things soft and low  
  
I never want to wake up and let you go, no  
  
By now the man was thinking of who she could be singing about, her voice was full of love and passion, could it be towards him?  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
You are by my side  
  
And I can picture us together  
  
Every night I pray there will be a way  
  
And we can make it last forever  
  
I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
And I can really move  
  
I dream you're kissing me  
  
And I can really feel it  
  
I dream I'm dancing with you  
  
Until we lose control  
  
I dream you're loving me  
  
With all your heart and soul  
  
The man felt his heart pump faster and faster, did this woman know that he loved her? Impossible! The man wanted to kiss her flawlessly with every second that flew by so fast. His body ached for her and yet he continued to listen to her beautiful voice.  
  
Someday soon I'm gonna make this dream come true  
  
I can't deny that I'm so into you  
  
I want you soon that I forget to breathe air  
  
The feeling grows so strong... I believe  
  
It's real......  
  
Bulma faded out and stared out into the dark city that seemed to never end.......... She wanted Vegeta but he didn't love her and her heart ached for nothing more than his love, tears welded up in her eyes and she turned to leave when she saw someone in the door way.  
  
She froze  
  
"Who's there?" her voice trembled and she choked back her tears. The man took a step forward and once again took her in his arms. "Oh so your back, tell me, who are you?" Bulma asked smiling but the man only placed a kiss on her lips and seemed to vanish in thin air. Bulma felt her knees weaken, that man was mysterious and she desperately wanted to find out who he was and cope with her painful heart.  
  
"WAKE UP SUNSHINE!" Eighteen squealed and twirled around the room. Bulma sat up half way, leaning on her elbows and looked at Eighteen through her messy blue hair, "What time is it?" she groaned, "Why its almost 10, we need to start getting for the-"  
  
"The BALL! Oh my goodness, Eighteen you should have had me up sooner!" Bulma jumped out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom.  
  
Eighteen turned and stared at the closed bathroom door, "Well you knew tonight was the ball, so you should of gotten your little butt up!" Eighteen laughed and wondered something, "What did the Queen want from you?"  
  
There was a long pause before Bulma quietly opened the door and looked down at the floor, "I'm to wed the Prince."  
  
Eighteen didn't know what to say but could see the tears in Bulma's blue eyes, "And he doesn't even love me......" she whispered and the two turned their heads in a jolt, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Eighteen answered and couldn't believe her eyes.......it was.....  
  
ooooh like the chapter? Sorry I took so long to update, been very busy!  
  
Ayaka Chan 


	7. Chapter 7

A Pure Heart's Wish 

Chapter 7 

Eighteen was speechless, why was this person at the door!

"I'm here to see Bulma!" He barged right in and looked around, "Where is she?" Eighteen pointed to the bathroom door and he saw her.

"Why are you in here? When I'm in my nightgown!" Bulma shrieked and covered herself behind the door, only leaving her face out to look at him.

"Well I just wanted to let you know about tonight." He smirked and Bulma smiled a bit, "Yeah what about it?"

"We are to dance before the entire kingdom, and you must meet me in the ball room in one hour." He turned away and left.

"Gee, that Prince sure can be romantic......then lame." Bulma whispered and closed the bathroom door. 

"Step! One two three! No no no!" The instructor was becoming very impatient with the two of them dancing.

"Well its not my fault he's stepping on my feet!" Bulma yelled

"Well I wouldn't be stepping on them if you were dancing right!" He screamed back

"Oh right, just blame me for all your problems!" Bulma cried out and turned away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me missy!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around into the dance position.

"Can we PLEASE continue!?" The short old man yelled and the two fell silent.

About forty-five minutes past and the couple seemed to improve greatly since they weren't arguing and fighting about the littlest thing.

"See my princess, when you dance right we look good." The Prince stated and Bulma's face darkened.

"I know, I mean when you had your feet in the wrong place you made me look bad." Bulma giggled and the Prince let go of her.

"Are you trying to start something." Vegeta asked

"Oh no, heavens! Why would I ever start something with you!" Bulma said sarcastically and Vegeta became angry, "Woman shut up!"

"Oh! Look who's angry!" Bulma pointed

"Woman you're embarrassing me!" He yelled

"Man, your marrying me!" She laughed and Vegeta just looked at her, "I'm marrying a psycho servant...." Vegeta's voice became distant and Bulma just replied, "I'm marrying a stubborn prince!"

Vegeta turned around to say something when he just looked into her eyes.........he was so close to her.... Damn she's beautiful when she's angry!  
  
"Don't smile at me Vegeta!" She became annoyed; he thought this was some big joke?!

"I'm sorry Bulma, your just ugly when you're angry!" He laughed and she pushed him.

"I like them feisty!" He purred and she just went wide eyed, "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, I just have a feeling our marriage will be........interesting..........good day" He bowed and left the room. 

Hours seemed to race on by, to Bulma it felt like a blink of an eye and already the maids were putting on her lovely dress. Bulma looked at her beautiful self in the mirror.........she was definitely nervous.

She was chosen to marry the prince, to become Queen of Vegeta, and every one of the royal family and council would be there to finally see her. She wondered what they would think how they would react to her. She was nervous to dance with her Vegeta in front of the world practically! She wanted to run and hide but for her that wasn't an option.

She was soon left alone in the room, fully done and ready to enter the ballroom.

The guests have arrived.

Everything was set.

The evening was perfect............

Bulma's heart beat faster with each second of waiting to be escorted to the ballroom, she couldn't help but feel happy...yet deadly nervous, but she knew everything would be fine....

Just then there was a knock at the door and Bulma jumped a little but soon opened the door to discover no one there........instead a simple folded white piece of paper lay on the floor.

She picked it up and read what was inside............. 

yes I know it was very short but this is all for chapter 7, I promise to make chapter 8 much longer only one thing to wonder..............what does the letter say and who was it from?!?!........waiting........that's two things........


	8. Chapter 8

A Pure Heart's Wish

Sorry everyone, my internet hasn't worked lately and so I haven't been able to update, but I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 8

Bulma opened the note and read what was within and gasped. Her heart raced and she felt a presence behind her and slowly turned around.

Bulma let out an ear piercing shriek when the creature instantly covered her mouth and the two disappeared into thin air.

Vegeta froze.

The hairs on his neck rose and his heart dropped, something was not right. He had a bad feeling something has happened to Bulma.

Vegeta got up in a hurry; his mother noticed his immediate exist and informed her husband.

"Hun, our son just got up and ran out the back corridors? Go see what he's up to, I'll entertain the guests while you're gone." The Queen smiled and the King only nodded and left the room.

The Prince burst through the bed chamber doors and discovered Bulma was no where to be found. He looked around, panicked when discovering a white note on the floor, he picked it up and it read.

"Looks like I won again Prince Vegeta"

-Lord Frieza

Deep in the Prince's heart he felt something tugging at it. Like he had been played for a fool? What would Freiza want with Bulma?

"Son what are you doing.........wait where's Bulma?" The King looked around but the Prince didn't respond, "ANSWER ME!" he yelled while the Prince slowly turned to face him.

"Freiza's men have been here, he took Bulma!" The Prince felt like he wouldn't see her again, no one was as powerful as Freiza not even himself. She was everything to him and he never got the chance to tell her that.....he felt such a pain of loss.........

Suddenly something snapped, something inside of him began to rise like never before, he couldn't hold it back, letting out a loud scream through out the room a bright light formed around the Prince. The King, blinded by the light felt his son's power rise. It couldn't be, could it?

Once his eyes could adjust, he saw a tall figure with blonde hair and blue eyes with a golden glow surrounding the prince.

"Vegeta?" His father mentioned to say in astonishment.

"Father, we must go to Freiza's ship, after all the years of slavery to that asshole, its about time I meet to settle the score." The Prince smirked and closed his eyes and thought, "Don't worry Bulma, I'm coming."

Bulma head snapped up in the dark room, she could of sworn she heard Vegeta just then? Well anyway she wanted to cry so bad, here she was ready for the one night of her life and she was spending it in this dark room, who knows how long she could be in here.

Suddenly the doors flung open and two men walked in a grabbed Bulma by both arms.

"Hey! Ow! Let me go! Who do you think you are??!!" Bulma yelled while they dragged her out of the room and into the bright light.

"Lord Freiza, we brought you Bulma from planet Vegeta." The two gaurds bowed and Freiza just smiled, "Good now leave her here." The two guards just looked at one another and left, leaving a scared Bulma in the presence of the strongest evil being in the universe!!

"What do you want with me?" Bulma's voice was shaky but deep down she wasn't afraid of him.

"My dear, you think I would let you marry into the royal saiyan family? Honestly we don't need anymore offspring, I'm going to kill off the royal family and rule Vegeta." Freiza chuckled

"Why do you want to kill me? I haven't married-"

"My dear why would I kill such a beautiful creature like you? I have something else in mind...." Freiza grinned and Bulma instantly knew what that meant.

"No, you can't do that! I don't want you to have your way with me!" Bulma shouted

"SILENCE! I will not tolerate such insolence; guards take her to her room now!" Freiza bellowed and instantly Bulma was taken away.

"Now Vegeta as your father you will listen to me! You just can't go to Freiza's ship single handedly! It will take a few days to assemble warriors-

"Father, honestly who do you think I am? I have become stronger and with this new strength I will shred Freiza's body limb from limb. I will go now and no one will stop me!" Vegeta smirked and existed the room.

Bulma was thrown into her bedroom and hit the cold tile floor, letting out a small yelp. The guards just chuckled and closed the doors deafeningly as it echoed throughout the room. Bulma staggered and got up slowly and pulled on the door handles, but she was so weak and the doors wouldn't budge. Gradually turning around, she leaned up against the door and sunk down, hugging her knees to her chest and hung her head low, feeling defeated.

Letting out a small cry she only hoped her hero would soon arrive......

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm having such a hard time now coming up with ideas and I'm very busy for the rest of October but I will start the next chapter at once! Only hope that I can get it done soon! Lol

Ayaka Chan


	9. Chapter 9

A Pure Heart's Wish

Chapter 9

"In a matter of hours, the entire royal family will be diminished." Freiza chuckled as he gazed out of the glass windows onto Planet Vegeta.

Suddenly, two guards ran into the room, "Sire! A saiyan space pod is heading its way to the ship, it looks like its Prince Vegeta!" a guard called out

The other guard stepped up, "Don't worry my lord, we'll take care of him-"

"Silence! If anyone will get the pleasure of destroying him it will be me." Freiza smiled and thought, "I guess the stupid monkey just can't wait to die."

Bulma laid on her bed.......and starred up at the ceiling, which had Freiza's planet symbol on it. How could this happen to her? Why would Freiza want to capture her? Its not like the Prince would care or anything.....

Her ears perked up and she turned her head towards her doors. Outside in the hallway, 3 guards were talking about something she couldn't make out.

Slowly, so they wouldn't hear her, she got up and tip toed to the doors and leaned her ear up against it.

"Its true, Prince Vegeta is heading to the ship!" one of the guards said, "I guess Freiza really pissed him off when Bulma was taken away, do you feel that energy level? It's phenomenal!!"

Bulma leaned back and a huge smile crept onto her face and she thought, "My Prince is coming to save me! He must really care...."

Bursting through the doors, Vegeta's golden glow seemed to come from the dark edges of hell. If anyone besides Freiza were to cross his path, they would surely pay an unfortunate price.

The guards backed away slowly, fear struck into their hearts as they gazed up at the Prince.

Vegeta smirked as he approached Freiza who was wide eyed at the moment but closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Ooooh the monkey dyed his hair blonde and he thinks he's so mighty." Freiza continued to chuckle and crossed his arms while his tail snaked behind him.

Vegeta smirked, "Don't flatter yourself Freiza!" He saw Freiza glare at him and growl which amused him but then he thought of something.

"Where's Bulma?" Vegeta ordered.

Freiza instantly stopped growling and regained composure, "Oh the blue beauty? She was quite the charm..."

Vegeta blinked, "Was?" he asked, demanding and explanation.

Freiza looked up at the Prince for a moment smiling then said, "I had my way with her..." Those words struck Vegeta instantly, "Then I got rid of the pest." Freiza saw the pain on Vegeta's face and started to laugh.

Vegeta stopped breathing and every muscle and bone in his body froze. Noo....this couldn't be! Vegeta thought of Bulma's smiling face as it shatters in the hands of Freiza.

Vegeta started out in a whisper, then slowly grew to a roar, "Freiza he .....he must DIE!" Vegeta charged at him to fast for Freiza to react and he received a dead blow to the face that sent him flying into the wall.

Vegeta floated in the air and looked upon Freiza. Freiza sat in the floor with his eyes closed, suffering from the pain in his face, he put his hand on his nose and saw blood.

"You're just a monkey..........a stupid monk-"The breath was taken away from Freiza as Vegeta plunged his foot into Freiza's stomach. "Freiza you bastard, I've been waiting for this day.....when you finally die at my hands." Vegeta's face remained emotionless as Freiza gazed into his eyes in terror.

Vegeta kicked Freiza's body upward and caught him by the neck and looked into this killer's face. He looked like a coward...he was nothing but a cold blooded coward...Vegeta laughed as he squeezed his neck and Freiza couldn't move.

The next thing Freiza knew, the hand around his neck started to glow and Vegeta blasted the bastard into the next dimension. After the smoke cleared, the guards saw Vegeta still standing looking in the direction where he last saw Freiza.

"Lord.....Lord Vegeta would you like us to get your lady for you?" One of the guards asked.

Vegeta immediately turned around, "Bulma?! She's alive??" the guards nodded and Vegeta smiled for once, "No, I'll get her." Vegeta powered down and casually walked down the hall, towards his princess.

But one warrior on the ship was furious of the death of Freiza. He opened the doors to Bulma's chambers and saw her on the floor by the entrance and as she was about to scream, but he covered her mouth and grabbed her out of the room and ran down the hall. It was none other than.........Ginyu

Sorry for not updating, my computer hasn't been working properly and it really sucked I couldn't update sooner, the next chapter will hopefully be up real soon!!

Ayaka Chan


	10. Chapter 10

Oh and for those of you who were confused about who Ginyu was, he's that freaky purple guy with horns from the Freiza Saga…..he was the captain of the Ginyu Force and later was turned into a frog….haha…….anyway on with the chapter!!

Chapter 10

Prince Vegeta smirked as he made his way towards his lover's room. He couldn't wait to be alone with her and just take the woman in his arms and tell her how much he cares for her, even if she were to refuse him he thought she had the right to know.

Vegeta stopped short and turned to the bedroom chamber that was suppose to hold Bulma but the doors seemed to be flung open and cracked.

"What's going on here??" Vegeta bellowed as a guard came running up to him, "Sire, Captain Ginyu has taken Lady Bulma hostage!" he panicked as Vegeta turned to look at him.

Vegeta turned back around and began to feel his blood boil and a sudden urge for Bulma and knowing she was in the hands of Ginyu royally pissed him off. "GINYU!!" Vegeta yelled as he turned super saiyan and flew down the hallway in search of him.

"Let go of ME!" Bulma yelled as Ginyu ran into the space pod area. "Just shut up you little wench or do you want me to kill you right now??" Ginyu yelled and Bulma didn't say a word. "Good…..now…"

Ginyu threw her on the ground and as she got up to move, a sudden sting hit her body and she yelped in pain. "What have you done to me?" Bulma yelled.

"Oh, there's a force shield around you, and if you try and move out of it, it shocks you, but of course only I can break the shield, if your lover boy tries to, it will kill you. Bulma's eyes widen as Ginyu laughed.

Ginyu stopped and looked at all the pods and realized they were all singles…..damn it!! "Since when are all the pods on this bloody ship singles??

But then Ginyu got an idea…. Instead of taking the woman with him, he could just leave her here so that way she would slowly die under that shield or her lover will just kill her! He coldly chuckled while Bulma glared up at him.

"You bastard! Let me out! When Vegeta finds what you've done to me he'll-

"He'll what? Look lady I'm a very powerful fighter, there's no way he can beat me! Besides if he can manage to kill me then that's another way you can escape, but I highly doubt it." Ginyu smirked while Bulma mentally slapped herself.

"You idiot! He just defeated the most powerful being in the universe and you think you can beat him? Are you insane?!"

Suddenly Bulma felt the shock of the shield and screamed. "What are you doing?!" Bulma screamed, "Oh just making the shield smaller so you'll shut up!" Ginyu mocked and continued to laugh.

"Hm I don't see what's so funny…" Ginyu looked towards the door and saw and golden figure approach him and Bulma jaw dropped.

"Vegeta?" she whispered and he looked down upon her and then met eyes with Ginyu, "What have you done to her?"

Ginyu chuckled and crossed his arms, "Well she'll remain in there, only I can release her and if you attempt to you'll kill her….or you can try and kill me to free her but I doubt it."

Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled, "Don't kid yourself Ginyu."

Ginyu stopped laughing and looked at the saiyan, "Shut up you brat." Ginyu charged at Vegeta but only met with the wall and fell right through it.

"That was a really sad attempt to kill me you know that right?" Vegeta asked, and turned around to see Ginyu lying in the rubble of what was once the wall.

"You know, I'm in no mood to play around with you, good bye Ginyu." Vegeta smirked and fired a blast at him.

"NOOOO!!!!" Ginyu yelled as his body disintegrated in the blast and was sent to the next dimension.

Once the last breath of Ginyu was gone, the shield disappeared and Bulma stood up and dusted herself off.

Vegeta turned to look at her and she was gorgeous in that gown. She was perfect in every single way, temper and all.

"Vegeta" she whispered as Vegeta gazed lovely into her blue crystal eyes. He walked towards her and powered down back to normal, taking her in his arms.

She seemed shock yet relaxed. "I've been wanting to tell you this, before we have to wed," Vegeta began and noticed Bulma smile, " Every time I see you my heart beats faster, your voice sends chills down my spine, when your angry, your fiery eyes make me melt." Vegeta spoke softly and Bulma thought she was dreaming, was the mighty, ignorant prince saying lovely words to her?

"Bulma what it comes down to is, I love you." Vegeta said and waited for Bulma reaction. She didn't respond but Vegeta eyes went wide when he felt her lips on his and he closed his eyes and kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

Vegeta broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and they both smiled.

Bulma giggled, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your soft side, your secrets safe with me."

Vegeta smirked, "It better be woman."

Bulma then thought of something, that kiss seemed very familiar, but from where….

"Vegeta," Bulma asked and looked at him, "You wouldn't by any chance be that mystery man I've been meeting at night?" she smiled

Vegeta just blushed and gave a stupid looking smile and Bulma slapped his arm playfully, "At least I had my lover watching over me, but you know I was hoping it was you because those kisses make me weak in the knees." Bulma giggled

Vegeta captured her in his arms again and kiss her passionately once more, but it wouldn't be the last.

The End

Or is it? Tell me………should I make a sequel? The story would be titled, "The Royal Life" and how Bulma has to learn how to rule a kingdom and become the next queen, (this will take place after the marriage) and soon after she gets mood swings and feels sick and finds out…. She's pregnant!!

Let me know! Oh and if you are interested in Gravitation fanfics, look for my story

"Love never dies" and my one shot "Accidentally in love"

till next time….

Ayaka Chan


End file.
